Kyle Tenjuin
Summary Kyle is a member of Elmore's Root. In the present, he's a kid who enjoys making mischief, one of the reasons he and Ageha get along so well. He was destined to be killed at the hands of W.I.S.E until the Psyren drifters changed the future. As his future self, Kyle is a very strong psychicer of his own right, capable of casually taking out the lowest ranking member of W.I.S.E, as well as working with Frederica to take out Uranus, another high ranking member of W.I.S.E. His timeline ended up being diverged with the original timeline when Ageha uncovered Mithra's plans. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown | Low 6-B Name: Kyle Tenjuin Origin: Psyren Gender: Male Age: 10 (present) | 20-21 (future) Classification: Human, Psychicer Powers and Abilities: Rise User, Can compress air into various shapes with his material high, Forcefield Creation (via material high), Weapon Creation (via material high) | All previous abilities on a greatly enhanced scale, Monstrous Rise User, Martial Arts (Frequently fought against Shao), Likely Telepathy (A basic form of trance the vast majority of characters in Psyren can use), Resistance to Freezing temperatures (capable of breaking out of Uranus' ice even though he was stronger than him individually, could still keep pace with Uranus despite the bitter cold he was producing), Statistics Amplification (via Full Power Rise) Attack Potency: Unknown | Small Country level (Comparable to Frederica) Speed: Unknown | Subsonic, likely far higher (Has a far superior rise to base Amamiya) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Small Country Class (is capable of harming Uranus) Durability: Unknown | At least Small Country level (can take hits from Uranus, His material high is capable of withstanding attacks from Frederica) Stamina: High, is capable of using rise for long periods of time Range: Standard melee range, dozens of meters with material high Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Average outside of combat. A bit above average during combat. His future self has no qualms using his ability for traps. Weaknesses: Enjoys fighting up close as opposed to using his ability to set traps | None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Burst Material High: Kyle's unique burst grants him the ability to form nearly invisible shapes through the super compression of air. Using this ability, Kyle can form spheres, blocks, spinning discs, platforms, etc. The shapes can be solid, hollow, or a combination of the two depending upon the shape as well as Kyle's desires. In the present, Kyle is not a fan of setting traps, preferring an up close style that his material high enhances. In the future, while Kyle still is geared towards this style of fighting, he has been shown to use his head more in conjunction with his ability, setting traps in the like for his enemies, using his monstrous rise capabilities to keep the pressure upon them. * Fall down: The present variant creates a ball three times the high density, and sends it crashing down upon his opponent. The future version also includes a trap variant, used against Okugou. It takes a few precious moments to create, but Kyle has the capacity to trap the opponent within five diamond shaped pillars, locking them with bolts composed of his material high to seal them inside. In addition, the regular fall down in the future takes the form of a rectangular prism to cover more area. * Submarine Mode: A combination move with Marie. Marie uses her telekinesis to lift a huge slab of rock. Kyle then uses his material high to surround the entire thing in a huge dome, allowing for underwater travel. * Full Arm: Kyle creates multiple triangular prisms of incredible density to protect himself from brute force attacks. This was used to seemingly instantly protect him against Dholaki's explosia. Yet this technique has a weakness to cutting techniques. * Full Armour: A cube version of full arm, yet is weaker as it has only one layer. This technique is in the shape of a rectangular prism and covers far more area. Its shape makes it especially potent on flat surfaces. Rise Kyle is a monster in rise, being within the top in the series, tying with Shao and only being inferior to the majority of the top and god tiers within the verse. He is capable of boosting his physical characteristics through using this technique at full power, his muscle strength and speed visibly increasing. This is typically denoted by a wave of pure force stemming from his body. * Victory Stamp: An attack used during Kyle's full power rise. He flings himself towards the enemy at high speed, lashing out with both of his feet at once, stamping them with immense force. Key: Present | Future Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Yusuke Urameshi (Yu Yu Hakusho) Yusuke Urameshi's Profile (Low 6-B forms and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Psyren Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Air Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Creation Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 6